


Forgotten Memories

by IJustWatchTheBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWatchTheBees/pseuds/IJustWatchTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is attacked by an angel and loses his memories, Sam is worried, Castiel feels like it's his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic so sorry if it sucks.  
> Also this is Un beta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the CW, Supernatural, or any of the characters.

This was never supposed to happen, he should have been there to protect him, but he'd been too busy. Since God had returned to heaven Castiel had been busy nonstop trying to carry out all his new orders, it's not that he wasn't happy his father had returned, but he hadn't been able to see the Winchesters since, and missed them.

It was a routine hunt, just a small vamp nest and Dean had just finished off the last of them,  
"There, did we get em' all?" Dean asked turning towards Sam who was across the large empty warehouse "Yeah I think that's a... Dean! Behind you!" Sam shouted when he saw another one walking up right behind where Dean was standing. As soon as Dean had turned to see his assailant approach, the man raised his hand to Dean's head and a brilliant light filled the room. When the light had faded Sam looked around frantically for his brother, finding him lying on the ground where he'd been standing. "Dean?" Sam asked as he made his way across the warehouse towards his brother. When he finally reached Dean, Sam knelt down to feel for a pulse, finding one he relaxed a bit, and realizing that he'd have to carry Dean back to the car, Sam sighed and shoved his machete back into his coat pocket.

After Sam had managed to get Dean in the car, find a motel, and then get his brother inside with having the police called on him for carrying an unconscious man into a motel room, he was exhausted, so he figured Dean had to wake up sometime, and decided to get some sleep.

When Dean woke the first thing he registered was that he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, opening his eyes Dean looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a small two bed motel room, himself on one bed and a man he didn't recognize across from him on the other. Then it hit him that he was in a motel room with a stranger he jumped up and automatically pulled the gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at the stranger, but immediately wondered why he's have a gun on him in the first place. Quickly Dean decided that he probably couldn't beat the man on the other bed, even with the element of surprise, and wouldn't be able to shoot someone in their sleep, so figured he'd just sneak out, without waking him.

The alarm on Sam's phone woke him at 6, the sun had just come up and was peeking through the gap in the dingy motel curtains, casting shadows on the walls. When Sam opens his eyes he immediately looked around the room, when he didn't see his brother in the other bed he jumped up. "Dean?" Sam called walking to the empty bathroom, "Damn it Dean." Sam said exasperated. Sam figured since Dean had left all his things he'd probably gone out for breakfast, so he decided that he had time for a quick shower before heading out to find his brother.

When Sam left the motel and saw the impala still parked in front of of their room, he began to worry.  
When hours had passed and Sam still couldn't find Dean anywhere, he went back to the motel they'd stayed at the night before and did the only thing he could think of and prayed to Cas. "Hey Cas, got a little problem down here, I know you're busy but you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious, so.... Come if you can, thanks man." Sam finished and and opened his eyes looking around, when he saw nothing he knew there was only one option left.  
"Dean's in troub..." Sam started out loud, and before he could finish he heard the familiar sound of wing beats and Castiel stood before him.  
"Hello Sam." Castiel said in his gruff monotone, "What's wrong..... And where is Dean, you said he was in trouble?" He continued after looking around and finding Dean no where. "That's just the thing Cas, I don't know where he is, I've been looking for hours, when I woke up thi.... Sam stopped when Castiel disappeared. Less than a minute later Castiel re-appeared with Dean in tow, "Dude I've been looking for him for hours and you found him in like what, ten seconds." Sam said clearly upset.

"Hold on, who are you people?" Dean asked backing away from where Castiel's hand had been on his shoulder just moments before, "Dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked confused, looking to Castiel who also looked as though he was trying to figure out if Dean was serious or not. "Who's Dean and what do you people want?" Dean asked again sounding angry. Sam was silent for a minute before he said quieter this time "You really don't remember do you?" Looking at his brother with a sad expression "Remember what?" Dean asked looking from Sam to Castiel who no longer looked confused but more determined. "Don't move." Castiel said emotionless as he approached Dean, lifting his hand to the other man's forehead "Woah dude, no." Dean said backing up until he hit the wall, once he was cornered Castiel placed his hand on Dean's head, after a short minute he removed his hand and turned to Sam "Tell me exactly what happened that caused this." Castiel ordered "Wait what's wrong with him?" Sam asked confused by the angel's question "That's what I'm trying to find out, now answer the question Sam."

After Sam had explained to events of the previous day Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean who hadn't moved from his position against the wall "Dean, I'm going to restore your memories, if you move you may cause complications." Castiel said once again walking over to Dean only this time he put both hands on Dean's temples. After a minute had passed and nothing had happened Dean began to feel extremely uncomfortable with the other man's hands cupping his face "Look man, I don't know what you're on, but you're kinda freaking me out." Dean said wishing he could back out of the other man's hold "Cas it's clearly not working." Sam said getting up from where he'd been seated on the motel bed closest to the door. "I'm aware, I have bad news." Castiel said as he removed his hands from Dean's temples "Bad news, what kind of bad news?" Dean asked from behind Castiel "I'm afraid I'm unable to restore your memories, they're not blocked or forgotten, it's as if they never existed in the first place. Who ever did this was highly skilled." Castiel finished.

"You have to be able to fix him Cas, you said yourself it was another angel that did this." Sam said looking desperately at Castiel "I'm sorry Sam but there's nothing I can do, however there is someone who could easily restore Dean's memory." Castiel replied far too interested in the conversation at hand that he nor Sam noticed when Dean slipped out the door. "Who is it, and why didn't you just call they them earlier?" Sam asked quickly "God." Castiel replied in his usual monotone "God? Like as in The God?" "Yes Sam The God." " Well what are you waiting for go ask him." Sam said and then heard a skid and a crash, and ran out of the motel room to see his brother lying on the ground unconscious for the second time in two days. Before he could blink Castiel had crossed the whole parking lot and was by Dean's side.  
Just as Sam got to where his older brother was lying unconscious on the ground, he heard Castiel say "He needs a hospital." But before he could protest both his brother and the angel were gone. A few minutes later Castiel reappeared alone with blood dripping from his hands and coat "Sam." Was all he said before placing his hand on Sam's shoulder and taking them both to the hospital.  
"Where's my brother." Sam asked when he and Castiel appeared in a hallway where some nurses where standing "Ah, um.. I'm sorry sir but who are you." Asked one of the woman, Sam turned to Castiel silently asking if he'd checked Dean in under his real name. Castiel spoke up " This is Sam Winchester, his brother is Dean Winchester, we'd like to know where he is." "Give me just one second and I'll find him for you." Said the same nurse as before, who walked over to one of the phones on the wall.  
Once the nurse hung up the phone she walked back over to where Sam and Castiel were still standing silently "I'm sorry you can't see him yet, he's still in surgery. But your welcome to wait in the cafe or waiting room." She said and turned walking away.  
Sam and Castiel chose to wait in the waiting room, when they entered the small room lined with blue chairs, the kind you only see in hospitals, Sam sat down sighing "Relax Cas He'll be fine, he always is." Sam reassured Castiel who chose to remain standing, pacing back and forth across the empty waiting room. "This is my fault Sam, I should have been there, but I was too busy to keep an eye on him, I was assigned to protect your brother and I've failed." Castiel said, his tone barely betraying the feelings carefully hidden just below the surface. "Cas it's not your fault, of course you've been busy, your father's back, and we don't blame you for not being around lately Dean or I would have done the same thing if our father showed up. And if it's anyone's fault it's mine I'm supposed to have his back." Sam told Castiel seriously, watching the Angel continue to pace back and forth.  
After about an hour a blonde nurse came in "Sam Winchester?" She asked looking first at Sam then at Castiel who hadn't stopped pacing since they'd arrived "Yes, that's me." Sam replied jumping up from his seat, and walking over to the woman by the door. "Your brother's out of surgery, you can see him now. Also Dr. Carson will speak to you about your brother's condition." The nurse said leading them out of the waiting room and into the hallway. Once they arrived at Dean's room the nurse told them goodbye and that she'd send for the doctor. The room was dark, the only light came from a standing lamp in the corner of the room, in the middle of the small room was a bed where Dean lay asleep, all that could be heard was the steady beeping of the monitor. Not five minutes after they'd entered deans room the doctor arrived, he was an older fellow with gray hair and kind brown eyes "Hello my name is Dr. Carson, and you must be Sam, and this is?" The doctor asked referring to Castiel who stood close to Dean's bed. "Um... This is Cas, he's a close family friend." Sam told the doctor hoping it would be enough to keep Castiel from being told to leave, and return during visiting hours. "Ah I see, well I'm here to talk about your brother, from his injuries and what your friend here told me, your brother was victim to a hit and run. The good news is fortunately for your brother the internal damage was minimal, and he should make a full recovery in a matter of weeks. However the bad news is he was unconscious when he arrived and it's impossible to know if he will ever wake up. I'm very sorry Sam but I'm afraid it's in his hands now. The doctor finished looking at Sam. "I understand doctor, thank you." Sam said turning away from the other man and facing his brother instead. With that the doctor left them alone.  
Sam and Cas waited in Dean's room for hours in silence when Castiel finally spoke up "Sam, Dean will be physically well in a matter of weeks but this does nothing for his state of mind, he may never wake and even if he does his memories are gone." "Cas you said before at the motel that you could ask your father, you still can, I mean he's God he can still fix this." Sam said sounding hopeful, "I'll do what I can." Castiel said standing from the chair he'd pulled close to Dean's bed "Call me if he wakes." He added before disappearing once again, this time to heaven to have a word with his father.  
When Castiel arrived in heaven he was approached by the leader of his new mission who asked him "Where have you been Castiel, there is work to be done?" "I've been on earth Ambriel it was an urgent matter." Castiel replied quickly walking the streets of heaven "You cannot just leave Castiel, nothing going on down there could possibly be more important than a mission from father himself." She told Castiel following him through the streets. "I need to speak with our father." Castiel said approaching the many steps up to the throne of God. "You can't go up there, you know only the archangels are allowed in Father's presence, please Castiel reconsider this." Ambriel pleaded "I'm sorry sister, but I must speak with him." Castiel replied and started up the steep golden steps.  
When Castiel finally arrived at the top, he was momentarily blinded by the grace there. Once his eyes adjusted he saw his father for the first time since he'd been created, seated on a throne of gold. Jesus was seated at his right hand and all of the archangels that had not died before his return lay at his feet.  
"Hello Castiel." God said when he stood before the throne unmoving. "Father I have come to request a favor." he said with more confidence than he felt "Yes Castiel, I know why you're here, so ask what you have come to ask." His father told him, so Castiel looked up at him and began "Father when you were gone my garrison was assigned to save a righteous man from hell, mine and many others fought for forty years against the demons in hell, when we were finally able to reach Dean Winchester we realized we were too late, he'd begun cutting up other souls. But father even though his soul was tortured and fading it was still the most pure soul I'd ever seen, such a desire for what is right and just. My brothers and sisters told me he was beyond saving, even for us, but I told them I could save him. So I healed his soul to the best of my ability and restored him to his body. Once Dean Winchester was returned to his life I was assigned with guarding him for Michel until he was needed as a vessel. When the apocalypse was averted and Lucifer, Michel, and two Winchester boys were thrown into the pit, my job was complete. Though I always kept an eye on the older Winchester and I've done that, Father, until your return. When you returned, I was given new orders, but Dean Winchester was still my responsibility. I was so busy here I never once looked to make sure he was alright and now one of my own brothers took his memories and he lies in a hospital down on earth, unable to wake up. I know this is my fault but I ask of you father please, restore his mind. I will do anything." Castiel finished pleading with his father knowing he had no right, but desperation making him bold "Which of your brother's did this to your charge?" God asked gesturing toward all of heaven "I do not know." Castiel said looking to his father "No matter, I will find him, and he will pay penance for what he did. Now Castiel you said you would do anything? Does that mean you would stay here in heaven to follow out your new orders? Never to return to earth? Or the man you care so much about?" God asked "Yes of course father anything, just please save Dean Winchester." Castiel replied quickly, his voice full of hope for the first time since he arrived in heaven.  
"Very well Castiel is shall be done." God answered "Thank you father" Castiel bowed his head and turned to leave, back to his heavenly duties. "Where are you going Castiel?" God asked before Cas could start down the steps. "To return to my duties, that was our deal was it not?" Castiel asked confused, he knew when he asked that there was no way he could save Dean without a price. "No Castiel that was not our 'deal' I'm God not a demon, I don't make deals." He replied looking fondly at his son. "Then what am I to do Father." Castiel asked confused, "What would you like to do? You think me cruel, but I as much as any father want my children to be happy. Since my return I've not seen you happy once." Castiel stood in wonder at his father for a long moment before answering "I would like to return to earth, and continue to look after the Winchesters." "Very well Castiel, you've certainly earned that much." His father replied truthfully "I have earned nothing father I've betrayed you and my brothers and sisters, I was the reason the Angels were cast from heaven." Castiel said shamefully looking at his feet "I know what you've done Castiel, and I tell you the truth when I say you have been my most faithful servant, true, you caused your brothers to fall but more important, was your motivation. All you wanted to do was help, everything you've done has been to help others. You Castiel are what I hoped for all of my children when I left, but you are one of the few that followed my commands. Now go and do what it is you desire, oh and tell the Winchesters to stop trying to erase my books, and that I look forward to seeing them again, but not too soon." God said smiling "Yes father, and thank you so much." Castiel replied then turned to go back down the many golden stairs, out of heaven and back to where Dean would be healthy and waiting for his Angel's return.

It had been hours since Cas had disappeared to speak with God, Sam had begun to lose hope when Dean sat bolt up in the hospital bed. "Dean." He said looking at his brother "Sam, where the hell are we?" Dean asked confused looking around the room "Dude, are we in a hospital?" He continued when Sam just stared at him. "Earth to Sam. What are you looking at man?" Dean asked getting up from the bed "Dean, you remember me?" Sam asked as Dean walked around the room "Of course I remember you Sam, I've only known you since, oh I don't know, when you were born." Dean replied with his usual sarcasm. "I can't believe Cas did it." Sam said crossing the room to hug Dean tightly "Whoa Sam, what happened." Dean asked awkwardly hugging his brother back "What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked breaking the embrace "We were fighting a vamp nest, we got all of them, and then nothing until I woke up here, with you acting like this is a damn chick flick." Dean said and noticed the only other chair in the room was pushed all the way up to the side of the bed he'd been lying in a few minutes ago. "Where's Cas? Earlier you said 'Cas did it' what did he do?" Dean asked a bit worried about what Sam would let the Angel do to save him. " Dude he saved you, after the vamp nest an Angel showed up and put the whammy on you, when you woke up you didn't remember anything." "Like nothing? Seriously." Dean interrupted "No nothing, so I called Cas for help an-" "And he actually showed up?" Asked Dean astonished interrupting Sam again "Yes Dean he came, not at first, but when I said you were in trouble he was there before I could finish the prayer, I think he has a crush on you." Sam joked to lighten the mood "Shut up Sammy." Dean said before prompting his brother to continue. "You done interrupting me now?" Sam asked and when Dean gave no reply he continued "So anyway when Cas showed up he tried to fix you, but whatever that Angel did to you, your memories weren't blocked Dean they were gone, like they never existed. Then you ran out into the street like an idiot and got hit, Cas brought you here but the doctors said you might not wake up. So Cas did what he had to do." Sam finished looking at Dean who looked upset "Where is he, and what did you let him do." Dean asked trying to sound calm. "He went to talk to his father." Sam said hoping Dean would understand there was no other way so save him. "You mean he went to talk to God, just like that? He can do that?" Dean asked "Apparently, I mean you're ok now so." Sam replied "Well is he coming back?" Dean asked Sam "I don't kno-" just then the boys heard the familiar sound on wing beats and Castiel appeared behind Dean. "Hello Dean."

"Cas," Dean said turning around to face the Angel "Cas I can't believe you did it," Sam told Castiel "Yea thanks man I really owe you one." Dean said pulling Cas into a hug, which he happily returned "You would have done the same." Castiel replied stepping away from Dean. "So how'd you did it Cas? I mean I can't imagine it's easy to get an appointment with the man upstairs." Dean asked, genuinely curious "I'm surprised myself." Castiel answered then continued "Many angels have hoped to speak to my father since his return, and many have tried, but usually upon setting foot on the steps up to father's throne they disappear and are found somewhere on earth some time later with no memory of how they got there." "So wait if others tried and failed, how'd you get through?" Sam asked wondering what made Castiel different. "I fully expected to fail just as my brothers and sisters had, but when I started up the steps and nothing happened, I assumed God must have wanted to see me as well." "And he didn't make you promise something in return for my 'healing'?" Dean asked "because in my experience there's alway a catch." He finished looking at Castiel who, Dean noticed that for the first time in a long while, maybe even since he'd met the guy, he looked not, happy but content, like everything he ever wanted was finally within his grasp. "No Dean he didn't make me promise him anything, he told me to do what I want." Castiel replied with deep admiration and gratitude in his voice. "Really? Just like that he just let you go? No strings, no nothing, and sent you with his blessing?" Dean asked skeptical, the whole thing seemed off, nothing good every happened to them without a price and even then I usually went to crap. "Yes Dean, he told me he wants his children to be happy, why should I question God?" Castiel asked "No you're right, God says be happy, you better listen. So uh... Cas what are you gunna do now, now that you can do anything you want?" Dean asked hoping that his friend wouldn't leave, and find somewhere better, someone better to spend his time worrying about. "Well I'd like to stay with you." Castiel replied looking at Dean, then added as somewhat of an after thought "and Sam." "Well, we'd be glad to have you Cas." Dean said throwing his arm over the Angel's shoulder. "I'll go get the car." Sam volunteered, feeling he should give his brother and the Angel some privacy, but then realizing that he had no idea if the impala was even near the hospital he asked "Cas did you ever bring the impala?" "Yes I brought it before I arrived before you, it's in the parking lot to the far left." Castiel replied, and Sam turned again for the door, but before he could leave Castiel spoke again. "There is one thing, my father asked me to tell you both 'stop trying to erase my books from existence' and that he hopes to see you both again, but not too soon. Castiel finished "Books, what books is he talking about?" Dean asked looking to Sam as though he'd have the answer "Dunno, I guess we'll find out someday." Sam replied and left Cas and his brother, who still had his arm across the Angels shoulders, alone in the room, heading out to get the impala from the parking lot where Castiel left it.


End file.
